The present invention is concerned with an improvement to machines used for the manufacture of pantyhose. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with apparatus for supplying, holding, and sewing reinforcing gussets to the pubicsacral region of the pantyhose.
Pantyhose, as is well known, is a hybrid undergarment which combines underpants with stockings into a single unit. The convenience of using such a combined garment has led to a great consumer demand for them.
In general, pantyhose are manufactured by using a cutting and sewing machine which acts to match the portions of two separate stocking halves to be combined to form the pantyhose. The two halves are then sewn together at the overlapped edges to form a median and longitudinal seam. This operation is accomplished by known means using the cutting and sewing machine.
However, the heretofore known method of forming pantyhose from two stocking portions does not provide for automatically applying a reinforcing band or gusset, especially to the area between the downwardly extending leg portions. When prior stockings are worn, the fabric elasticity adapts the tubular shape of the product to the more complex shape of the person wearing the stocking. As can readily be appreciated, this stretching of the material to conform to the body of the user oftentimes results in a premature failure of the pantyhose.
By applying a reinforcing band of material or gusset to the pantyhose, one can obtain a pantyhose with extended wear qualities. In addition, the resulting pantyhose is esthetically more elegant. Commercially, the use of a gusset permits greater latitude in forming the pantyhose, especially in that a larger size pantyhose can be made from the same stocking halves because the fabric does not require initial trimming along the cut.
It is an important object of the present invention to provide a device using an automated procedure for applying a gusset to pantyhose whereby to obtain a large output of finished products.